excessum adventures
by Xtreme Trust
Summary: first part of the first tale
1. 1 - shaded genesis

Shaded Genesis

A week has passed since Shaevan and korra rescued their guildies from the skritt and managed to escape. As usual they were sitting at their table in the lion's shadow inn.

"I'm bored" grumbled Shaevan.

"That's because you aren't as superior then I am" replied Bnok "If you would be as superior as I was, you would be able to do whatever you want, whenever you want."

Shaevan prettended he didn't hear Bnok talking but smirked when he saw how upset Bnok became because of this. "Don't you think I don't know you heard me furball" Bnok mumbled. "There is nothing in Tyria that scares me!" he said while standing on the table in triump.

Bnok barely spoke these words or an eagle flew in the inn right towards Bnok. Bnok being taken by the element of suprise fell of the table.

"I like that bird" said Shaevan while having trouble not to laugh out loud.

The eagle flew around the room a couple times and ultimatly landed on a table in the far left corner. Shaevan tried to see why the bird was here. He saw a girl sitting at the table. Even the big charr couldn't see the girl that good… it was dark in the left corner, it always is.

"Who is that girl?" he asked milla. "Not sure" she said. "I believe that's Ethaisa, she's new in the guild. I don't know why but she always sits in that corner alone" she whispered as soft as she could.

Shaevan tried to get a good luck at her he noticed she was wearing a blue shaded coat and brown pants and boots. She also had Red long hair with a blue flower in it. "Ethaisa? She certainly doesn't look like much if you ask me, any of you know anything else about her?" mumbled the charr.

"no not that much only that she is quiet and very stubborn" Milla replied.

"I saw her jumping the hardest puzzles last week" said Ben.

"wait something is happening".

Milla, Shaevan and Ben tried to see what Ethaisa was doing. Ethaisa noticed the 3 looking at her but ignored them as she always did. The Eagle dropped a letter on the table. Ethaisa took it and opened it. She read through the letter and reacted shocked. "Hey girl, what's wrong" Shaevan yelled across the room in curiosity.

"nothing" mumbled Ethaisa.

Shaevan stood up and walked towards the table where Ethaisa was sitting.

"Don't tell me nothing is wrong, I have seen that look before."

"fine" she mumbled "It's a letter of my sister. She passed away"

"and…? What's more?" grumbled the charr.

"Is that not enough for you charr." Ethaisa replied. "of course not. An eagle I have never seen before brings you a letter. A letter from your sister telling your sister is dead?"

"Leave it be" Ethaisa said a bit angry as she stood up from her table, finished her norn ale quickly and walked towards the door.

"have you ever seen this before?" Shaevan grumbled

"have you ever seen you before?" laughed Bnok

"Stupid asura, now is not the moment" grumbled the charr as he picked up Bnok and tossed him in the other corner of the room.

"I mean we are her guildies, she should be able to trust us right? I'm going after her!"

"Wait! I'm comming too, this smells like some exciting stuff" Ailnir said. Ailnir was a norn ranger. She had been following the whole thing over her cards game.

"well if you are going, i'm going" a small asura necromancer named Oonk stood up "I mean there isn't much of a game left with you gone".

"guess I'll join too then" mumbled Gidzar Stormbeard

All 4 guildies ran out the inn in persuit of Ethaisa. When they finally catched up with her somewhere near fort Mariner Shaevan put his claw on Ethaisa's shoulder to make her stop. "Where ever you are going, we are going."

Ethaisa looked at all 4 of them. With a tear on her cheeck she replied "Why?"

"We never let a Guildie get into trouble alone. Now Explain us what is the plan." Replied Shaevan.

"thank you" Ethaisa mumbled "I'm going to my sisters grave, there is a clue about an assignment she was doing for the 'Shaded Genesis' order."

"Shaded Genesis" said Oonk "never heard of it before."

"Shaded Genesis is an organisation that only allows the very best in what they do to join. Think about…. The vigil, priory and whispers combined. Only more secret and efficient. My sister was one of them." Ethaisa explained as they all set course towards bloodtide coast. "I'm going to complete her assignment in her place so she can find peace."

"Sounds exciting" cheered Ailnir.

Once the 5 guildies reached the grave they started looking for the clue Ethaisa mentioned earlier. After 30 minutes searching Shaeman finally roared "I THINK I FOUND IT!" he picked up a stone "No don't!" Ethaisa screamed. But it was to late.

It only took a split second for Gidzar to realise what was going to happen, he had seen this kind of traps before. As fast as he could he took his shield from his back and jumped in front of Ethaisa and the others. His shield got pierced by arrows.

"you big useless charr! Can't you see any traps anymore" Oonk yelled in complete suprise

"sorry, didn't expect any traps on a recently died girls grave" Shaevan grumbled

"ssshht don't scream so hard" Ethaisa whispered.

"why what's up" asked Oonk.

"This aren't Shaded genesis traps, I fear there is an ambush around here." She replied.

"You're right, these are seperatist traps" grumbled Shaevan.

Ailnir and Ethaisa both took an arrow and aimed it around. Shaevan tried to find the ambush, they didn't call him "eagle eye" for nothing.

"be careful." Whispered Gidzar

Gidzar just spoke this words or an arrow landed right next to Oonk's feet

"there they are!" yelled Ailnir and she shot an arrow right in between the eyes of a seperatist. This action of Ailnir was quickly followed by another arrow shot by Shaevan. Seperatist after seperatist fell on the ground, but more seperatists came charging on the graveyard. "Oonk, summon your minions!" Gidzar said while smacking down enemies with his mace and shield. "i'll keep them away from you!"

Oonk raised his hands and the ground that was sand and stone before suddenly became black, and a foul stink came in the air. "Rise my minions, Rise and defeat these inférior enemies!". Out of the earth 2 small and 1 big creature appeared. Both of them didn't have skin. The smaller ones had a human skull as head. The bigger one looked like a big hump of deadly flesh.

Ethaisa looked suprised, she had never seen a Necromancer summon minions before. Ethaisa looked almost…. like she was afraid of it herself. Being so suprised by seeing these minions she seemed to have completly forgotten about the battle they were fighting. A seperatist made use of this and tried to attack Ethaisa in her back.

"Ethaisa watch out" Ailnir said as she readied up an arrow to kill the seperatist. As she was doing this she saw the eagle they had seen in the inn flying down on the Seperatist clawing his face. Ethaisa snapped out of her suprised state and realised she had a fight to finish. "Gidzar, oonk can you 2 keep them busy?"

"no problem, but whatever you are planning, do it fast!" Gidzar replied.

"Shaevan, Ailnir shoot a continuous barrage left and right of the entrance"

both Ailnir and Shaevan looked confused, but they started shooting the barrage left and right of the entrance, hitting only a few enemies. The other enemies ran in between the 2 barrages as there was enough space. It is at this point that Ethaisa aimed on the enemies who were running behind eachother and started a series of rapid fire. Enemy after enemy fell down, those that fell down wounded got either finished off by the arrows of the barrage or by oonk and Gidzar.

The battle was over the 5 guildies gathered around.

"that was some fast thinking there Ethaisa. Almost as fast as asura would….almost" said Oonk.

"I learned it from my sister. You see she was a thief, she thought me to take advantage of surrounding terrain.

"well your sister was a smart girl, speaking about that, here is the stone I found."

Said Shaevan. "it has a marking of an eye with a blade in it."

"I have seen that marking before" said Gidzar trying to remember where. "oh right, I saw it at false lake in lornar's pass when I was just a kid"

"well what are we waiting for, to lornar's pass!" said Ailnir in full excitement


	2. 2 - The seperatists hideout

The seperatist's hideout

We find our 5 hero's at a campfire near the Priory base. Ethaisa and her newfound friends had travelled to lornar's pass in persuit of Ethaisa's new mission. Gidzar told her that he had seen the mark they found back when he was just a kid norn. "I've seen it at False lake when I my father took me to hunt a giant barracuda with him.". this sentence kept repeating itself in Ethaisa's head. She can't believe that she had never seen it before, she had been at false lake on holiday with her sister more then she can remember. "Ethaisa…. Ethaisa! snap out of it already!" Shaevan said growling. "Oh sorry, I keep thinking about what my sister possibly had to do here in lornar's pass." Ethaisa replied. "I can't think of any reason why she would come back here, not after…." Ethaisa suddenly stopped speaking and looked straight into the fire. "for the eternal alchemy, try finishing your story for once. You are even more mysterious then Anti You." Oonk says irritated. "sorry, well… our parents died here. They got murdered by a man they took in to recover from his wounds. At least, that's what we think" Ethaisa explained. "You think?" Ailnir answered confused. Ailnir, who was normally an enthousiastic norn, was visibly affected by the story Ethaisa told. "well, my sister and I woke up in the morning and we found our parents in their bed. And the man was gone." She replied again. "But don't worry about it, it was a very long time ago, and at that time I was to young to understand."

"That's hard to hear" Shaevan grumbled, though his grumble was sadder then then normally. "I suggest you all catch some sleep. We have to be in our best element in the morning. I'll take the first watch."

It was almost morning when Gidzar woke up first. "by wolf, why didn't you wake me up to take over watch."

"I wasn't tired and we are going to need you in top element. My charr instincts are telling me that we haven't seen the last of those separatists yet." The charr grumbled. "You might be right" the norn confirmed. "But let's wake up the rest so we can leave."

It wasn't much later or everyone was awake. Our hero's took their weapons and as they were about to leave they see Vesper Lynx approaching their camp.

"I finally found you guys." she said while trying to catch her breath. "Milla send me. An eagle had arrived at the in with a message for Ethaisa. Milla told me to bring it to you guys"

"Give me the message Vesper" Ethaisa said in a hurry. She said it so fast that it was pretty obvious that she didn't trust Vesper with the message any longer then was needed. "Calm down Ethaisa." Oonk said conforting. "Vesper is very trustworthy."

Ethaisa pretended she didn't hear this and unfolded the letter that she had just received. "Sister of our fallen ally, we know you took over the mission of our ally. We strongly discourage this. Go back home before it's to late. Signed The Shaded Genesis." Ethaisa read the letter out load by accident.

"So the shaded genesis knows we are on the mission" stated Oonk. "Good, then they also know that we won't back down. We are going straight foward"

"Not you Oonk!" Vesper said quickly. "Milla asked me to send you back, something about Bnok being stuck inside Nemesis his flesh golem"

"Not again! Bnok should learn to get out there himself. I'm not leaving!" shouted Oonk.

"Haha that halfwitted asuran did it again!" Shaevan tried to say while laughing.

"You have to oonk. Milla ordered me to send you back" Vesper responded again

"It's okay Oonk, go save Bnok once again." Ailnir tried to get Oonk to get their guildie out of that flesh golem. The idea alone of being stuck in a golem gave Ailnir chills all over her body.

"I swear as soon as I get Bnok out of that golem I'm going to tie his ears to a table and leave him there!" Oonk shouted in anger.

He then turned around to Ethaisa.

"Sorry Ethaisa, but it seems you have to go on without me. But Vesper is going to take my place. Don't worry she is really capable. A bit weird…. But capable." he said trying to cover that he'd rather stay.

Before anyone could say something Oonk changed into a big swarm of flies and flew away.

"so euhm…. Shall we be going then?" Vesper mumbled like she felt as an intruder. She had noticed the hostility from Ethaisa against her.

"Sure, let's go" Shaevan grumbled. "And don't worry Vesper, she'll be normal against you soon. It's a long story I'll tell you on the way to False Lake"

Our hero's moved towards False Lake. Ailnir and Gidzar telling old Norn stories to eachother. Shaevan and Vesper talking to eachother and Ethaisa was walking in the back. She was in her own thoughts again. She tried to focus on Shaevan's and Vesper's conversation.

"….And so we found the grave of her sister surrounded by traps from seperatists…"

she heard shaevan explaining to Vesper. She couldn't hear Vesper say much but the things she could hear was always something among the lines of "I understand it now" or "That's so sad".

As the walk towards False Lake continued, so did the conversations continue till at some point everyone became silent and stood still at the edge of the lake. Ethaisa didn't really notice it and ran into Gidzar.

"auw!" Ethaisa mumbled "why are you guys sto…"

she stopped speaking the moment she saw the same thing everyone saw. In the middle of the lake was a giant construction made out of broken ships and wooden cabines. Every 5 meters there was a separatist guarding the whole building.

"This is new, I have never seen this building here before" Gidzar told the others. "I hate to say it but we have to go inside the building, I saw the symbol we're looking for near it."

"But how can we go in there unseen? That place is crowded with guards." Ethaisa asked.

"Well if you allow me, I can use Mass Invisibility and stealth us all long enough for us to reach inside without being seen. But after that we have to figure out a new way. It requires a lot of concentration and energy." Vesper suggested the others.

"Can you really do that?" Ethaisa asked

"You clearly don't know our Vesper" Shaevan reacted before Vesper could answer. "She can do things that will blow your mind!" he growled.

"I think it's a good plan!"

"Fine…we'll do it." Ethaisa responded.

Our 5 hero's sneaked as close as possible towards the separatists hideout.

"Now remember, as soons as I cast the spell run as fast as you can towards the door at the end of the bridge. The spell doesn't last as long as you'd think." Vesper reminded everyone.

"Here we go, 'Mass Invisibility'" she mumbled. In a split second everyone was invisible and started sprinting towards the door at the end of the bridge. Once they were inside the invisibility wore off.

"Right on time." Ailnir whispered. "You guys go ahead. I'll find something to barricade the door and keep guard so they don't come in" she then instructed.

"Good." Shaevan said "But I'm leaving Banana Cupcake here with you to help you."

The remaing 4 hero's ventured deeper into the hideout. Encountering only a few separatists that they took out efficiently. When they finally reached another door they see the same symbol marked on it. The eye with a blade in it. Ethaisa looks at it and opens the door and moves forward into the big arena looking room. "Wait here." She said. Ethaisa looked around and at one point she sees a man sitting on a broken piece of wall. The man stood up and walked to the middle of the room and threw down his gloves as a symbol that he is ready for a challenge.

"Come here girl! It's about time that I kill you too!" he screamed across the room.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Ethaisa yelled back.

"Who do you think killed your mother… your father….and your dear sister!". Ethaisa suddenly realised that the man in front of her looked a lot like the man her parents took in all those years ago. She shot an arrow as fast as she could aimed towards his head. The man tilted his head and the arrow flew right passed his head.

"Do you really think that is going to help anything!?" the man screamed again as he took his sword. The sword was engulfed in blue flames and looked chipped. "This is one of the famous Ascalonian swords" he explain as he believed Ethaisa needed an explanation. In the meantime Ailnir showed up at the door too

"get ready guys! Separatists incomming!" she warned the others.

"Vesper you go help Ethaisa she will need you more then she might realise. Gidzar, Ailnir and me will keep these meddlers at bay." Shaevan said to vesper. Vesper rushed towards the middle to help Ethaisa while the other 3 prepared for battle. This battle was going to be fierce. Ethaisa shot arrow after arrow at her enemy. While Vesper spawned multiple phantasms. 1 phantasm with guns, 1 with a greatsword and another one with axes. The man had no problem fighting our 2 hero's and 3 phantasms at the same time. His movements were fast and agile. Meanwhile on the other side of the room you could see Gidzar bashing his mace into every separatist that came near. Shaevan and Ailnir efficiently killed an enemy with every shot fired.

"Is this all you got!" the separatists leader said trying to provoke Ethaisa to lose complete control. Ethaisa grabbed her sword and dagger and charged the enemy. And with quick slashes she attack the separatists leader. She was enraged…. Yet she was still concentrated. With each slash she did you could see the leader had more and more problems trying to evade each swing.

Vesper saw this and mumbled "Time Warp". A big pink dome surrounded both Ethaisa as the leader. But the dome only had an effect on Ethaisa. She could feel her arms and legs become lighter. She could swing her sword way faster and move around a lot more efficient.

"Use it! You only have 10 seconds!" Vesper yelled to Ethaisa. As Ethaisa heard this she started slashing on her foe again. Each hit faster then the one before. 8 seconds have passed and the separatist still held out. Ethaisa then pretended to strike from the left but turned around to the right planting her dagger in her foe's shoulder.

The shiny Ascalonian sword fell on the ground and the man looked defeated. On the other side of the room Vesper saw that Ailnir and the others had also won their battle. As they were just finishing up some enemies.

Ethaisa looked straight into the eyes of the separatists leader. She looked like she was trying to find to most painful way to kill him.

"well, guess I underestimated you. I think it's time for me to go." As he hardly spoke these words he threw a smoke bomb on the floor and escaped, leaving an enraged Ethaisa behind.

Shaevan, Ailnir approached Vesper and Ethaisa but Gidzar ran straight to a wall on the left side... he then winked the others to come to him.

"here is the mark, I knew i had seen this mark before. But this message around it is new. It's freshly carved in the stone.

"End the people their suffering in Gendarran Fields" it says.

"Gendarran fields? Their is no suffering in gendarran fields anymore?" said Gidzar "The centaurs have been pushed back ever since lionguard and vigil put up the refugee camp for lion's arch unless….. oh god these guys might attack the refugee camp" he reacted in disbelief.

"Then we have to help them as fast as we can" responded Ethaisa.

"What about your sister's missio….?" Ailnir asked.

"This is her handwritting, I'm sure that whatever her mission was… it has something to do with that!" Ethaisa said before Ailnir could finish her sentence. "We have to go as fast as we can!" she said louder then she ment, you could clearly still hear her rage in her voice.

"I can help here." Vesper said.

"I can use a portal. Most mesmers can only use portals when there is an exit or within a certain reach. But i have studied the way portals work. I can use a portal here towards the asura gate in the Vigil keep" as she spoked these words she whispered "portal entry" a pink circle appeared on the floor and one by one our hero's entered the portal…

Ethaisa stayed behind a little longer and whispered to herself "i'll finish this for you Lesselte, I promise!" and then Ethaisa too stepped in the portal to the next part of their adventure.


	3. 3 - Attack on Refugees

War with the seperatists

We find ourselves at the vigil keep in Gendarran Fields. An uneasy silence is echoing throughout the keep. The sky is dark as it is getting closer to Shaevan, Vesper, Ailnir and Gidzar are standing in front of the Asura gates.

"Where is Ethaisa?" asked Vesper. "Don't tell me she didn't get in the portal entry on time?".

Our 4 heroes wait for a few more minuts when finally 1 of the asura gates was glowing. It had a bright white color with a few hints of pink in it. Following by this event a loud buzzer went of and you could see Ethaisa walking out of the gate.

"There you are, we started to think you got behind." Commented Ailnir.

"No, don't worry about me…" Ethaisa replied. "I'm fine!... but why is going on here? Where are the asura gate keepers?"

"I have no idea." Grumbled Shaevan. "They were gone when we got here aswell"

Our group went down the slope towards the merchant area of the keep only to see that the merchants too are gone. All they see is a couple of Vigil warmasters and an asura lionguard in a corner. As our hero's passed the 3 soldiers they could overhear a bit of their conversation.

"I don't know why this is happening!" said one of the vigil warmasters "All I can say is that Gendarren fields is being targetted by bandits.".

"We can't let them get near the refugees, it's already bad enough that they are terrorising the whole west side of Gendarran fields." the lionguard replied.

The voices faded away as our group went onward on the walls of the keep.

"Wait is that Oonk?" shouted gidzar while pointing into the direction of a trebuchet.

Next to the big Trebuchet there was an asura standing. The asura was in a discussion with Almorra Soulkeeper.

"OONK!" Gidzar screamed across the whole wall. The asura turned around his head as he heard his name ringing between the mountain walls over the wall. He then nodded in agreement to something Almorra said and ran towards Ethaisa and the others.

"guys! Good to see you." He said to our group.

"You came right in time! Gendarran fields is under attack by bandits. We fear they want to attack the vigil keep and the refugee camp." He explained.

"Then we are to late already." Grumbled Shaevan "We hoped to stop them before they would do any harm."

"Wait, you know about this?" Oonk asked.

"Yea, those bandits you are talking about are the Seperatists we fought" Ethaisa started explaining. "After you left we found a Seperatist hideout. We encountered their leader but he escaped. We also found an inscription in a wall written by my sister. It said "End the people their suffering in Gendarran Fields". So we assumed that my sister tried to warn us for something the seperatists planned to do. Looks like it already started then." She fully explained.

"Well if that is the case, you should talk to Almorra Soulkeeper." Oonk told the group. "I just spoke with her, we have to report anything we know. I believe she went to the headquarters to talk with the 2 hedgehogs" while Oonk was saying this Ailnir looked around. More and more Vigil warmasters and lionguards were walking on the walls. It looked like they were preparing for a big war. "Alright let's go to Almorra then." Ethaisa mumbled. "you comming with us Oonk?"

"No, Milla told me to stay up here and prepare any comming guildies for tasks or even a war." Oonk replied.

"Okay, good luck."

Ethaisa and the others went down to headquarters but got halted by 2 Vigil guards.

"No entry beyond this point. Orders of Almorra Soulkeeper." 1 of the vigil guards said.

"We have information about the bandits" Ethaisa responded to the guards. "we need to talk with Almorra."

Back in the headquarters you could hear a soft voice followed by "Let them in guards, but only the Human ranger and the mesmer!"

"Yes ma'm" the guards responded.

"Now hold up! We are a group, wherever they go, we go! We are in this togheter!" Gidzar said a bit annoyed.

"It's okay Gidzar, we'll be fine" responded Ethaisa "I think it would be smarter anyway if you guys went back to Oonk and help him with any new arrivals. You know it's always helpful to have a guardian like you around."

Gidzar's mood suddenly changed. "well yea, a guardian like me is always useful, fine we'll go help Oonk!"

"Norns, always so full of pride" Grumbled Shaevan "Ailnir we better go with Gidzar before he does something stupid again."

"alright" Ailnir responded.

Both Vesper and Ethaisa went into the room. It was a big square shaped room with only 5 people in it. They recognized Almorra and the 2 hedgehogs. Besides them there were also 2 strangers in the room. Both dressed in clothes that looked like the ones the order of whispers use. But a different color plan.

"May I introduce you, 'Alexander Solstrum' and 'Lila Tenderlin'" Almorra said when she saw the wondering faces of both Vesper Lynx and Ethaisa.

As soon as almorra introduced the 2 to Vesper and Ethaisa, Miss hedgehog started explaining "These 2 are friendly, from what I understand they are from some sort of organisation named 'Shaded Genesis' a secret organisation. Apperantly you 2 and a few others of our guild are doing a mission that one of their top agents was assigned to. They haven't told use anything else yet."

"allow me to continue" one of the agents insisted. "As almorra already said, I'm Alexander Solstrum and this is Lila Tenderlin. We are part of the Shaded Genesis organisation. And you, Ethaisa, have been doing the mission of your sister. Even though we strongly discouraged you to do…" before Alexander could finish his sentence Ethaisa jumped in "She was my sister! If i can do anything to make her rest in peace, I will do that!" she yelled.

Suprised that anyone would dare to interupt him.

He looked at Ethaisa with a calm face.

"Now if we are all finished interupting me, I can continue. As I was saying…. Even though you took over your sisters mission, we do however don't mind. We have noticed that you have the same qualities as your sister. And you got a couple of very capable friends around you…"

Vesper joined in the conversation as she was tired of just listening. "All good and well but we found out that The seperatists are planning to attack the refugee camp." She told as she thought it was urgent.

"We found a clue from Ethaisa's sister…" Vesper got stopped.

"We know what you saw, that's why we're here. We assume you have met Cedric of Ascalon. The leader of the seperatists. We think he is going to be here anytime soon to watch over the atta…"

"INCOMMING!".

A vigil warmaster ran of the stairs towards almorra.

"We are under attack, a massive army of bandits is marching towards the keep. Over 10 000 man big."

Lila sighted.

"Guess there is no way back. Almorra, Miss and mister hedgehog. You know what we have agreed on."

Almorra and the 2 hedgehogs nodded and ran upstairs.

"Ethaisa &amp; Vesper, go join them. We'll need any able body to defend the refugees and the keep. We'll meet again before the end of this battle."

Both Ethaisa &amp; Vesper went up the stairs. But what they saw there was unbelievable. On one side, outside the castle, thousands and thousands of people marching towards the keep. On the other side everyone getting ready for war. General Almorra shouting out orders to her vigil comrades. The mister hedgehog preparing trebuchets, catapults, arrow carts. Mister Hedgehog giving instructions to every class. "Rangers get your bows ready! I don't want any arrow to be a miss!" he screamed over the walls. "Mesmers, make clones! Make the enemy think that they are outnumbered!" he followed up with the commands, after that he yelled a couple more… every class had it's specific command.

Ethaisa saw both Shaevan and Ailnir standing at the edge of the wall. She overheard them making a bet.

"If I have more kills then you shaevan, you'll be paying every drink in the lion's shadow inn for a week!" Ailnir dared shaevan.

Vesper tapped on Ethaisa's shoulder. "look there!"

At the asura gate a real lightshow was showing. All asura gates were flashing in a bright white with a hint of pink. Buzzing nonstop. Hundreds of people came out of the gates. Everyone was here. They saw Milla &amp; ben, but also Pona and many others of the guild, even Bnok was there. Bnok was boasting already "haha leave them all to me! I'll take them all on myself!"

Behind all Ethaisa's guild members a lot of strangers popped up. Ethaisa recognised only a few. That's how she knew that many other guilds showed up aswell. Guilds as Going Postal, Unit Sacrementum, Eternal Invictus and Dark Reavers where among them. Everyone was getting ready for the war.

As the preparation went on, the seperatists army came closer and closer. And pretty soon the first fireball was shot from the attacking force side. The fireball landed right in between a couple Eternal Invictus guys killing them in a simple instant. Everyone was pumped. It was agreed that Excessum guild would take the vanguard and so the whole Excessum guild charged down the hill to meet the enemy in close combat battle. It was chaos!

Gidzar would pummel one seperatist after the other down. While Ailnir and Shaevan shot arrow after arrow, killing a seperatist with each arrow. Catapults shot boulder after boulder washing enemies away. Both friends and foes fell down either wounded or dead on the battlefield.

It was then that Ethaisa saw the leader of the seperatists standing on a hill shouting orders.

He was standing to far away to kill him with an arrow but Ethaisa was certain she would be the one to kill him. She wanted revenge. Not because he got away on their last encounter. But for her sister. He was the guy that killed her. He is the one she has to kill to let her sister be able to rest in peace. Ethaisa broke rank, but that wasn't to bad. Alexander already told the hedgehogs that this would happen. They foresaw it and made it part of their plan. Ethaisa ran towards the enemy leader but then she got stopped my a hand grabbing her arm.

"you're not going there alone Ethaisa!" It was Vesper Lynx, She had to shout in order for Ethaisa to hear her. The surrounding sounds of Steel swords smashing into eachother of warhorns and of the screams of dying people was to loud.

"I'm comming with you!" she shouted again.

Both Vesper and Ethaisa ran into the enemies army. Slashing one enemy after another. But at that time they got surrounded by enemies… standing back to back both Vesper and Ethaisa saw that they could not kill all of them without getting hurt themselves.

Suddenly a rifleshout echoes near. It was Albiner, the engineer. Next to him was Dahlia Murder standing, a necromancer.

"Go, we'll take care of these guys!" Dahlia shouted.

Dahlia raised her scepter and mubled a couple words. A few seconds later a couple bone minions and a flesh golem appeared next to Ethaisa attacking the closest enemies tot hem.

"Haha don't leave me behind!" Albiner screamed. He drank a homebrewed potion and transformed into something 10 times his normal size, it still didn't look to big because he was an asura but his power multiplied so much that you could feel the earth shake with every step he took.

"here's albiner!" he laughed. He grab a seperatists leg and started using him as a bat to knock over multiple other enemies.

"Thank you!" Ethaisa shouted and she went onward towards the leader with Vesper behind her.

The leader of the seperatists had already noticed her. To be fair that wasn't to hard either…. The path that Ethaisa and Vesper had been running was covered in dead bodies, and those that weren't dead ran away in fear.

The seperatist leader jumped down from his rock and waited for the his 2 challengers to stand in front of him.

"So want to try this dance again?" he asked quietly when Ethaisa and vesper stood in front of him.

"Do you really think there is going to be a difference with last time?"

"there is going to be a big difference, this time you'll be dead instead of escaping."

Ethaisa replied.

"well it's a shame that you made me lose my ascalonian sword. Now i'm forced to use my best weapon."

He had barely spoken this words and a big greatsword started to take a vast form on his back. The hilt of the sword was made out of steel, it had a dark grey color and the shapes of vampires with wings were made out of the steel. Slowly the blade of the sword took shape too… it had a deep black color with red hints. Ethaisa would swear she could also see stars in the blade.

"I know that sword!" said Vesper to Ethaisa. "That's 'Twilight', legend says that that the greatsword he is holding could slash through the shadows itself."

"You got that right mesmer, this sword is unbeatable!" the seperatist leader said.

Ethaisa's face went from pure anger to a deadly calm look.

"I will kill you no mather what sword you use. You killed my sister and now i'm going to return the favor. I promised her!" Ethaisa said, she said it with such a tone that even Vesper who was on her side had a cold chill over her spine.

The seperatist started laughing, grabbed his sword and charged to end the 2 in a single slash. Yet he missed, Ethaisa had his sword blocked with her own sword. Ethaisa was holding a corrupted sword.

"Seems like I got the only sword that can stop yours?" she said while grinning.

She used her dagger to stab him but only scratched his arm.

"Impossible!" her foe grumbled.

"You'll find that with the right cause AND the support of your friends, everything is possible!" Ehaisa shouted.

Upon these words Vesper summoned Phantasms. Every single phantasm she could was there. A warlock, a rogue, a gunner and a couple more.

The phantasm were just used as a decoy, they kept the leader busy but the 'Twilight' lived up to his name. It slashed every phantasm into nothingness before they could even do something.

When the leader looked up to Ethaisa and Vesper he saw Ethaisa standing with her bow aimed on him.

"you really think that is going to work? You already tried that before!" he yelled.

"I'm just going to dodge it again!"

Ethaisa aimed for her enemies head but decided to aim a little lower. If she would shoot him in his gut she would have a bigger target and her foe wouldn't die immediatly. He would feel the life leaving his body.

"You'll just miss again, don't even try!" the seperatist looked around.

He could see his men, his army being massacred. He saw his plan failing but he would not give up. Not now! Not as long as he had Twilight in his hands. An arrow flew out of the blue right in the leg of the seperatist leader. Exactly the same place where Ethaisa had shot an arrow only houres ago.

"Argh!" he screamed it out.

He fell on his knees not knowing what happend. He saw a third person standing next to Ethaisa and Vesper

"I told you we would meet again before the end of this war?" the third person said to Ethaisa. It was Lila, she had catched up with them.

"It's over Cedric! Your men are either dead or fled!" she screamed to the seperatist. "Finish it Ethaisa. But be fast, he can still dodge anything you throw at him." She went on on.

Ethaisa aimed her arrow again and intented to shoot. As she showed she would release her arrow she winked to Vesper. Vesper instantly whispered "Time Warp."

A pink dome appeared over Ethaisa as she shot her arrow. The arrow flew away with 10 times the speed of a normal arrow fired.

The seperatist suprised by this action failed to dodge the arrow. The arrow pierced himself in between the eyes of the seperatist. Finishing this mission with a simple action.

"It's over Lesselte" Ethaisa whispered to herself "Rest in peace now sister"

on the background you could hear cheers of joy and victory. Hundreds of allies already celebrating that the battle was over!

"This is all thanks to you 2" Lila said to Vesper and Ethaisa. "Now go and celebrate your victory with your friends. The Shaded Genesis will take care of clearing gendarran fields."

2 days have passed and the celebration of the victory over the seperatists is still going on. All our hero's are togheter in the Lion's shadow inn. Ethaisa and Vesper sitting togheter laughing. Bnok standing on the table telling his tale of how he defeated over 50 bandits and how he received the nasty looking black eye. "… When I was nearly killing number 47 I dodged his sword ..."

"…Right into the rock next to you!" shaevan laughed before bnok could finish his sentence.

"Well at least he doesn't have to pay a whole week for drinks, right shaevan?" Ailnir responded. "2 Ales for everyone, Shaevan pays!" she shouted.

Albiner was feeling a bit sick, some sort of side effect from his homebrewed potion but that didn't stop him drinking ale after ale.

The 2 hedgehogs placed themselves on the same table as Ethaisa and Vesper.

"It's pretty cool that you 2 got to be honor members of Shaded genesis" Miss Hedgehog noted. "And you 2 sort of got inseperable."

"Haha just what will happen next week, you never know with this guild, but it's always a lot of fun!" Mister hedgehog said.

And so the party went on for days… Shaevan was paying for the drinks anyway!

The end


	4. 4 - the tounament

It is a special day today. Well, it's a special day for the Exessum community guild. We can find this guild in the lion's arch Shadow inn, as always. And as always there is always something going on.

You could find Bnok boasting about his most recent fights. Shaevan trying to find smart jokes to catch Bnok of guard. On the other table you can find Gidzar, Pumkin Thief, Turtle Z and bloodlynx playing a game of cards.

"hey no cheating there Pumkin!" Turtle said as he noticed that Pumkin tried to hide an ace of spades."

The table next to it was occupied by Ailnir, Vesper Lynx and Emathae Lynx.

"So you 2 are actually sisters?" asked Ailnir.

"well yea we are adopted by the same mother" Vesper replied.

Milla and Ben stood up from their table and moved towards the middle of the tavern. Ben made some weird movements with his arms that made a couple people look up with a confused face.

"Alright alright enough Ben, no one gets what you are trying to do." Milla mumbled.

Milla summoned an exact copy of herself.

"watch this Ben" she said.

The copy of Milla suddenly shattered in pieces making a horrible sound.

Everyone in the tavern looked up, Bnok still rubbing his ears. Bnok has giant ears so the sound of the shattering was even louder for him then for the others.

"Now that I got everyones attention, you can speak Ben." Milla said to Ben.

"Well people, It's like this. As you all know it's a special day today. Today is the day that we have 2 cat ladies!" Ben shouted trough the tavern.

"They really make a party out everything don't they?" Pumkin asked Turtle.

"that's Ben and milla for you, throwing parties or exciting stuff for everything. Never a dull moment in this guild." Turtle replied.

"As i was saying…" Ben went on "In light of our new crazy cat lady Lindyy we will hold a tournament!"

the whole tavern started talking to eachother about this anouncement.

"Within this tournement we will be working in teams. You can choose the teams yourself, teams have to consist out of 3 people. The register form can be found over there at the bar. The rest of the rules will come later." Ben continued.

"Euh Ben, Ben you are forgetting something!" milla whispered.

"oh right, the prize for the winning team will be 100 gold!"

the whole tavern was all excited, teams were made faster then Ben could sit back down.

And soon the first teams were known. There was 'Team Pumkin Z' consisting out of Pumkin Thief, Gidzar and Turtle Z. The second team was 'Team AsuNorn' consisting out of Ailnir, Bnok and Oonk. A lot more teams popped up on the form.

Then milla took a look at the form.

"So far there are 16 teams competing for the…." Milla suddenly stopped speaking.

"what's wrong milla?" Ben asked.

"Team number 14….. Team Lynx… do you see that? Vesper Lynx, Bloodlynx and Emathae Lynx in one team! Why do the lynxes always mess with my head!" milla screamed!

"Calm down milla" Ailnir responded. "If anything it should make it easier for you, 3 lynxes in 1 team…. Be happy that they aren't spread over multiple teams."

"yea you are right ail, thanks I'm calm already" milla answered.

"The tournament will start tomorrow!" Ben shouted troughout the tavern.

It took only 5 minutes for the Inn to become empty, everyone went of to start training a bit more. This includes the 'Team Lynx'.

"We should move to orr guys, always fun to bash some undead scum." Bloodlynx said to the other 2 lynxes.

"Good idea, and we'll be able to cover each others back because well…. The undead are everywhere" Emathae Lynx answered.

"well I'm in aswell" vesper mumbled.


End file.
